In the production of hollow fiber filter modules according to the prior art, production methods are known in which the housing ends of a more or less elongated and hollow cylindrical housing of a hollow fiber filter module comprising hollow fibers received in the longitudinal direction therein is cast with a casting compound. It is known to cast both ends of a housing at the same time using a centrifuge. Due to the centripetal force acting therein, the casting compound accumulates at both ends of the housing. To this end, a housing of a hollow fiber filter module comprising a fiber bundle inserted therein and a mounted cast cap is supported on a centrifuge plate in such a manner that the longitudinal direction of the filter housing is central and perpendicular to the centrifuge axis. It is further known to arrange two filter housings offset by an angle of 90° and one on top of the other on a centrifuge plate and support them for casting. With a distributor mounted above the filter housing(s), the casting compound is conveyed to the housing ends and fed into the housing ends. The centrifuge plate rotates during casting, so that the casting compound is displaced with the aid of the centrifugal force toward the housing ends and both housing ends can be cast at the same time.